From The Beginning
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: It's was from the beginning. It was when you came to me. It's no wonder I'm going insane. ::Deoxys & Rayquaza::


From the Beginning

Me : If there is one ship I _might _love more than LunarEclipseShipping (Darkrai and Cresselia), it's this one. OzoneShipping, it's Rayquaza and Deoxys. My cute kawaii plot bunnies bit me in my Math Class (don't know why…) and with a thought or two… BEHOLD! This funny one-shot. By the way, it's in second person, which was kinda easy for me, for some reason. I have a harder time with first person. Also, my Pokémon Emerald Team are doing the page breaks just for the hell of it!

Rayquaza : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own Pokémon! But, this plot is hers, along with her plot bunnies of Math!

Altaria (Nicknamed Altar) : Yay! I got the first page break!

- From the Beginning -

- Rayquaza and Deoxys -

Sceptile (Named Grove) : Oh, it's MY turn? Alright, page break.

It's was from the beginning.

It was when you came to me.

It's no wonder I'm going insane.

Skarmory (Or Skarm) {1} : Why so many page breaks so soon? Anyway, it's my _ultra_ _amazing_ page break of _pure_ awesomeness.

… Why are you here? You're in my space, I hope you know that.

Sky Pillar is MY domain. It's not yours. We _already_ went through this once with the brat with the electric mouse before.

And _now_ you're asking why am I such a bitch. Well, why did you COME here, when you _know_ I can be such a bitch sometimes? Huh, answer me THAT space guy.

This is where you cheeks turn red, changing your normal orange skin scarlet. You look away, your liquid black eyes gawking at some random slate gray rock that was nearby.

Yes I know, it's an amazing rock. You should know, you _lived _in one.

You eyes snap back into my golden ones. The blackness was nerve-wrenching, but I stay steadfast under your glaze.

Yes, I know you're the Being of Space, but I'M the Being of the Skies. Difference. Not that YOU would know that.

I am the Queen of the Skies, powerful enough to take down Kyogre and Groundon without even thinking. Who could _you_ take down Deoxys? I don't even think you could bring down Manaphy…

… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT psycho Boost FOR? Danm, I JUST got my scales polished.

Do you know how **freaking long** does it take to do _every single scale on my body?_

It's takes about 2 days. I had just finished when YOU had to do that!

What? No did I NOT polish my scales for you! Where the hell did you get that from…

_How the hell did he know that?_

You grin, pleased with my blushing. Why can you just leave me alone…

Mightyena (Also known as Nightmare) {2} : *Singing Adam Lambert* What? Oh right, page break.

I turn from speaking from one of my servants to… oh it's you. Dude, I thought we gone over this already _yesterday._

You ask why I'm like this. But I can and it's free. I grin, happy with my snappy retort.

You turn back and start to walk away from me.

It's always the same, isn't it?

You turn back around, confusion in those black orbs. Those eyes that remind me of deep space, of night. The crystal in your body was flickering ever so softly, pulsating a soft, warm green light that reflected off my scales.

You ask why.

Why what?

You ask why do I have to be this way, this sarcastic green dragon. What happened to me?

You. You happened to me. You fell from space, into my domain. I didn't know anything at the time, only thinking about myself. I still do today. But, you came into my life, into my skies, into my soul. You touched it differently from everyone else. That's why I act this way Deoxys. I act like a bitch like Cresselia because of you. I know how heartbreak feels like, and I don't want that to happen.

Why do you think I hate you? I hate you because I love you.

You just stare at me, me unknowing if you're thinking at I'm insane. I just confessed my love to you, and I want to know if you have the same feelings.

Oh Arceus, what if he doesn't have the same feelings? That would be really bad…

…What? You… you feel the same way?

Oh… well… what now?

I have an idea. How about we never say anything to anyone about this okay? Good.

I'll guess I'll see you later then.

Ludicolo (But likes to be called Pad) : *Dancing to the Music of Minor. B* Page Break!

Pssh! You, Altaria! I need you to go tell every single female Legendary that I was right that he had a crush on me.

Bye!

Oh, Deoxys is going to be surprised at the next Meeting…

Gardevoir (Call her Princess) : Hello people! This is the last page break!

**Me **- **I would like to thank my Emerald Team for doing the page breaks! You guys rock!**

**{1} Yes, that Skarmory is in memory of SuperSkarmory, the greatest Pokemon video maker in the face of the Earth! I had to get a Skarmory after watching his videos of awesomeness. I completely recommend his videos if you need help with anything of the main games or the Pokemon Mystery Dungeons**

**{2} Yes, Nightmare is from my fanfic, Imprisoned in Darkness. He is from my Emerald Team, and since he helped me out in all my battles, I gave him a place in my fanfic.**

**Anyway, Ray, you evil dragon, did you lie to Deoxys that you loved him? Or is this the way you show love? Interesting…**

**And YES, I see Rayquaza as a girl. Ever since I got my Emerald game, I thought Rayquaza was a girl. Always have, always will. Nothing you can say will ever change that. **

**Well, this is one of my shortest one-shots. Most of them are like, 9 or 10 pages long, but this is 4 pages. I was going to make it longer, but I'm a lazy person, so I didn't do that. **

**Yup, I'm a procrastinator. We must join together to rule the world! Tomorrow. Or the day after that.**


End file.
